Acceptance
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-An unlikely Bond. Randall goes to visit his parents' house and tells them about the events that occurred in college and Monsters Inc. AU


**I wanna make one thing clear, remember my Never Alone fic? Uh, yeah. For some reason I wasn't able to read it. So I figured I must've accidentally insulted someone or something like that. It WASN'T MEANT to insult anyone! But if it did then I'm sorry for that. So out if pure fear and paranoia, I can get paranoid really easy and it's a pain, I DELETED that fic. And I probably won't be posting it any time soon. YOUR WELCOME! -_- **

**Now that I got that out of my system, let's move on :D **

**In this fic: Randall's parents are ALIVE and WELL. So he's going to visit them and tell them everything that happened to him in college and An unlikely Bond. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I don't NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T **

**X.X**

Randall was nervous as he watched the many houses pass by his window. Mike was silent as well while as he drove down the neighborhood street. And to think that Randall grew up in a small town. That was a bit of a shocker to know.

Randall gazed out the window. Nothing much has changed since he last saw the place so long ago. He felt shameful for not keeping in touch with his parents as often as he use to before joining ROR. And now, many years later, he was finally going to see them in person again.

"Stop here." he suddenly said.

Mike stopped the car in front of a nice looked townhouse. There was a blue car in the driveway. His parents were home. Randall swallowed.

"Relax, everything's going to be fine." Mike said assuringly.

Randall looked over to him nervously. "But what if they don't accept it. What if they disown me or something?" he asked, slightly paranoid.

"Hey! Don't say things like that. They're your parents. I'm sure they'll understand. Maybe get a little upset but never disown you."

Randall sighed before nodding. "Your right. " he said before stepping out of the car. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the small path, up the steps, and in front of a white door. Looking over his shoulder, seeing Mike urging him on, he hesitantly knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later until a much older lizard who somewhat resembled Randall but was a much darker purple, answered the door.

His eyes squinted a bit, as if in recognition. "May I help you, young man?" he asked.

Randall inhaled sharply, the sun reflecting off his glasses slightly. He was young the last time he saw them. And he's changed so much over the years. Physically and mentally. Plus he probably sees the scar on his face. "D-dad?" he asked shakely

The elder lizard's dark green eyes suddenly widened. "R-Randy?" he asked softly, "Is that you?"

Randall nodded before suddenly getting caught in a death hug by his father. He saw this coming but he had forgotten how tight his father's hugs can be. "D-dad!" he whined, squirming in his grip, "T-too tight! Too tight!"

The old lizard chuckled before finally releasing him, brushing his fingers through his fronds lovingly. "Still whining I see." he said fondly.

Randall rolled his eyes. That's his dad alright. Despite being older, some things just never change. "Where's mom?" he asked.

"She's inside. She's gonna be really happy to see you again so you might wanna brace yourself." his father replied with a wink. Randall rolled his eyes again.

"Of course. " he said before getting led inside.

...

It felt a little odd to be inside his old childhood home again. All around were old photos of him or his family hanging up on the walls. The furniture was still in the same place. Although a few of their electronics were replaced with much newer ones. In the kitchen was a smaller lizard, about Randall's height. But her scales were pink. When she turned around she was wearing hot pink colored glasses. And her eyes were a lime green.

"Dear, who is this?" she asked, squinting her eyes.

Randall stepped forward. "M-mom? I'm home." he said hesitantly.

His mother dropped the plate she was drying and her eyes widened. In a split second, Randall suddenly found himself in his mother's arms.

"My baby!" she cried happily.

Randall managed to hug back. "I missed you to, mom." he chuckled before the two pulled away.

His mother stroked his fronds gently. "Look at you, you've grown so much since you left. Your almost the spitting image of your father." she said. Randall heard his father chuckle softly.

"Almost." he said.

Randall smiled softly. "I really missed you both. But...I didn't come here for a visit. There's something I need to tell both of you. Something...I should've told sooner." he said softly, his fronds lowering slightly.

His mother tilted her head slightly. "What is it dear?" she asked, sounding concerned like any mother would.

The family then gathered around the dining table. From there, Randall told them the events that occurred during his time in college and at his job. He told them how he had a "relationship" with another guy who turned out to be a mad man. He told them how he became friends with a young human girl named Mary. He told them many things. Having to stop at some of them just to cry for a bit. He then told them how he got the scar on his face. About the nightmares. Until he finally concluded with him coming to see them. By then it was already three in the afternoon. Mike must be wondering what's taking him so long.

His parent held shocked expressions on their faces. His mother looked as though she was about to break down while his father looked dumbstruck. Randall's fronds lowered sadly, knowing that they were probably disappointed to learn that their son had done unthinkable things. But he was surprised when he felt his mother's hand touch his. It wasn't harsh, but rather gentle and comforting.

"It's okay, Randy." she whispered gently, tears coming out of her eyes.

"B-but aren't you guys mad?" Randall asked.

"No." his father replied, "We're a little surprised, but it was never your fault."

Randall was trembling. His parents...weren't mad. But they were sympathetic. Tears suddenly came pouring down like rain and his parents got out of their seats just to go over and hug him. For the first time since he left for college, he felt loved by his family once more. His mother kissed his scar lovingly, and tearfully.

"It's okay, Randy." she whispered gently.

"Were not mad." his father added as he stroked his son's fronds.

Randall continued to sob. But not tears of sorrow. But tears of joy. By the time he was finally finished, it was 3:30.

"I got to go now." he said, sniffing, "My friend is probably thinking why the heck I'm taking so long."

His parents chuckled.

His mother kissed his forehead softly. "Take care baby. Be sure to call us when you get home." she whispered.

Randall smiled sheepishly, "Of course mom."

"And be sure to visit too." his father added, patting his back.

Randall nodded. After one more hug and a few teary goodbyes, Randall left. But a feeling of relief was present in him. By the time he got back to the car, he found that Mike must've fallen alseep with the radio on. It was after he slammed the passenger door shut that Mike finally woke up.

"Who?! What?!" he yelled. He then turned and sighed when he found Randall sitting in the passenger's seat. But his eyes were slightly red though. "How did it go?" he asked before starting the car.

Randall smiled, "Just as I hoped."

End.

**X.X**

**Awwwww ^-^**

**So Randall's parents ARE alive. I figured he was going to have to tell them anyway. At least they understood that when he did most of the things he wasn't in the right mind. I might write a one-shot of Randall's childhood someday. But not today. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away* **


End file.
